urban legends
by ggirl72
Summary: Someone is after the members of the CSI graveyard shift and is basing their attacks around ancient urban legends, will the team find him before it is too late?
1. nick's attack

**TITLE **: Urband Legends

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

**SUMMARY**: Someone is after the csi night shift and is basic there attacks soley around aceint urban legands can the team find out who is after them before it is too late.

* * *

Nick's Attack

Nick looked at his watch as he speed down the desserted road back towards the bustling city ofLas Vegas.

Beeep beep beep.... his pager went off again.

Nick picked up his cell phone and dialled Grissom's number

"Grissom don't worry I am on my way back into town, it was my night off remember" small pause " Yeah I should be there in about twenty minutes I will just meet you at the scene."

Nick flipped his phone closed and placed it back in it's holder near the dash board

Nick turned his radio a little louder andcontinued driving down the road when he saw a car coming toward him with no head lights.

Nick thought nothing of it andflashed his head lights at the driver and continued on his way.

A few seconds down the road Nick looked out his review mirror to see the car slam on it's breaks and make a quick u turn in the road and come racing toward Nick with his high beams bright and flashing on and off and honking his horn.

Not wanitng to slow down and be rear ended Nick speed to get away from the man behind him but it was no use.

The man persisted sending Nick's speed even higher until the needle on the speedometer was out of control.

"Oh man" Nick yelled to himself " What are you doing?"

Nick took his eyes of of the road for a second to look at the mirror again and that may have been the last thing he could remember if he ever got to tell his story.

Nick lost control of his tahoe as it speed of the road and into a ditch where it flipped over several times and came to a halt in a a small field.

The man in the car behind him slowed down and observed the wreckage and then speed of down the road out of sight.


	2. hospital visit

TITLE : Urban Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

Warrick, Sara, Catherine and Gil, all sat in the break room waiting for Nick to arrive after he never showed up to the scene 

"Have you tried his pager or his cell phone again" Sara asked beginning to worry " I mean, maybe we should try again"

"He said he was twenty minutes away where could he be?" Gil shook his head looking over at Catherine

"Well, all we can do is wait, the only case we had tonight was open and shut" Catherine responded

"It's just weird that he would blow us off like that after he said he was coming something must be wrong" Warrick said as Brass walked in to the room

Sara could tell instantly something was wrong " Brass what is it" she asked with a demanding tone

Gil looked up at the man who was now standing over him

"It's Nick he was in an accident and he is being rushed to Desert Palms"

Sara quickly jumped out of her chair and was out of the room before anyone could respond.

* * *

The four sat outside of Nicks's room while the doctor examined him for the second time since he had been brought in. 

"Well Mr. Stokes I would say you are extremly lucky," Thank you doctor" Nick whispered as he walked out and his friends walked in

Sara reached his side first " Oh god" she whispered when she saw his bruises " what happened?"

"Nick you had us worried what the hell happend to you" Catherine called as she sat next to Sara

"Yeah man, we heard your speedometer was stuck in place and it was full out, when Gil said he wanted you to get there he did not mean almost get yourself killed by going full speed"

"I wasn't speeding to get to the secene" Nick said as he tried to slowly sit up " It's was so weird, I hung up from talking to Gil and I turned on the radio and then there was this car witht no head lights on so, I did what anyone decent person would do and I flashed my lights at him"

"No way" Warrick cut him off " You flashed to him, have you never read the paper, most people would think it is the decent thing to do but back in 93, there was this big freak out about people flashing their lights because gang members used it as some kind of initiation or something, no one in their right mind flashes anyone aanymore"

Nick made a face at Warrick and continued his story " anyway this guy driving makes a u turn in the road and speeds after me like he is trying to run me off the road, but he never hit's me, so I can't slow down because he will nail me right so I speed up and then his high beams are on and he's going nuts with is horn and the next thing I know I am being cut out of my seat and ruhsed here"

The four of them sat back and stared at Nick as if he had just told a fireside story

"I'm not lying guys and I was not drunk if that is what you think, that is exactly how it happened so don't look at me like that, I don't need it right now"

"Sorry" Gil whispered "it's just well.. I don't know I'm not good with these situations"

"Five minutes guys" the nurse called from the door way

"Well Nick" Sara stood up " I will be back in the morning to see you, just get some rest"

The four said their goodbye and congragated in the parking lot

"Well" Warrick was the first to speak "What do you guy's think?"

"I can't think right now" Catherine began " I just want to go to sleep, but we still have four hours of shift left. she said climbing into Gils tahoe.

"Hey Guys" Sara called before she climbed into hertahoe " I am going to go home, I am not feeling the greatest and now I am a little worried about Nick so something comes up just callme I will be at home plus my friend is in town and it is my last night to see her and I did ask for it off"

Gil smiled at her "Okay , we'll call if we need you" he called climbing in to the drivers seat

"Why does she get to go home?" Catherine whined as they drove off back to the lab and Sara drove home


	3. Sara's indirect attack

TITLE : Urban Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

I know this may seem weird, and you may be saying " sara would never leave work to go to a party or hang out with some guy, but ook at it this way, if her drinking problem was bigger then maybe she would I also know sara would never leave her cell phone but what the hell it's fanfiction!!!!!

* * *

Sara got home at the same time her friend arrived from a party 

"Hey Sidle I thought you had to work until seven or something?"

Sara smiled "yeah well, my friend was in an accident tonight, plus it was real slow and I am not feeling so well so I told my boss that I would be at home if he needed me to come in."

"Oh, nice so come out with me then" she smiled " we could hang together, it's my last night in town, your last chance to have fun"

Sara made a face and then decided she would go with him " alright give me like ten minutes and I will be ready."

* * *

"So who is this Nick guy?" Sara's friend Mike asked " I mean, is he your boyfriend?" 

Sara shook her head " he is a great guy, I work with him and lately I have had this feeling that there is something there but I don't know"

"So why don't you just ask him?" he respond " what have you got to lose"

Sara opened her mouth to answer when the car slowed down and Mike pulled off to the side of the road near a wooded area

"What's going on" Sara asked " why are we stopping?"

"Gas" Mike yelled " Dammit, I could have sworn I had ahalf atank when I stopped at your place"

"WEll what dowe do" Sara asked

"Give me your cell phone" he smiled but it turned to a frown when he looked at Sara " You didn't bring it"

Sara shook her head " I have my pager, and I assumed you had your phone"

"Okay..Oaky I saw a house or sometihng about three miles back, I will just wlak there and you will wait here with my car becasue it is far to preciouse, I mean unless you want to walk"

Sara shook her head "no, it's cool I will wait here just hurry back is all"

As Mike climed out of the car Sars stopped him " Hey Mike? Thanks I will tell Nick"

Mike smiled closed the door

Sara turned and waved to him and then focused on the radio in the car

At least I have something to keep me busy until Mike returns she whispered to herself.

Sara turned on the music and began sining to herself when she heard this scratching noise. She turned the radio down to hear it more clearly

"Damn trees" she snapped " I love vegetaion but right now it's getting on my nerves"

Sara turned the music up a bit louder to drowned out the scratching noise and for a while it worked.

Sara looked at her watch and turned the music down and looked out the passengers side window and saw something moving in the shadows.

"Mike " she whispered to herself and was about to get out of the car but something stopped her, she just had this feeling so she climber into the back seat and laid down and soon fell asleep.

When Sara woke up the next morning to a man tapping on her window

Sara sat up " Brass?" she called and opened the door " What are you doing here"

Sara climbed out of the car " Gil, Catherine ...Warrick what's going on"

"Sara" Catherine called "Just walk to me, don't turn around"

Sara thought this was weird as she walked toward Catherine who was till behind the yellow tape

"Yellow tape "Sara whispred " But we would only use yellow tape to...."

Sara quickly turned around and saw what everyone had wanted herto miss

There hanging from a tree with his throat slit, and his fingernails dragging across the top of the car was her friend Mike.

"Oh God" Sara collapsed " That's what was making the scratching sounds"


	4. weird

TITLE : Urband Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

"So what do we do now" Catherine asked as she sat next to Gil on the sofa " I mean, they put Sara on lock down for a few days and Nick is still recovering, Gil what's going on?" 

Gil shook his head " I don't know, but We can't do anything now, Eckile get's Sara's case and we sit and wait I guess, we just go on like nothing has happend, Greg will be on our team until Nick and Sara return so it looks like just the you, me Warrick and Greg for now"

Gil looked over at Catherine who was staring off into space " Gil your not scared not even a bit?"

Gil made a face "Why would I be scared?"

"Well think about it, something is weird first Nick claims he was run off the road and then Sara's friend is murdred not even ten feet away while she sit's in his car and all night she hears this noise which is really his body rubbing against the roof of the car... two in one night Gil and both people we know, tell me that's just a coincidence"

Gil shook his head agin " you worry too much sometimes, you are just freaked because you can't imagine things like that happening to people like us"

Catherine made a face at him " That's not what it is at all. Something is going on, we just have not realized it yet"


	5. lindsey's encounter

TITLE : Urban Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

"Call me on my cell when the Parkers get home and I can pick you up" Catherine said as she stopped Lindsey from jumping out of the viechle 

"Mom, I am not a kid, I can walk home, it's not far" Lindsey whined

"No" Catherine replied " You wait for me , Lindsey I mean it, it is not safe for you to be walking the streets after dark"

"Okay Mom" Lindsey called closing the door " Mom" she called through the window " I love you"

Catherine smiled " I love you too" she smiled "and you are still a kid" she smiled

Catherine watched until her daughter had entered the house before she pulled away.

* * *

Lindsey looked at her watch and flopped down on the couch in the Parkers living room "7:30" she whispered to herself " Three more hours,I better start my homework" 

Lindsey reached under the coffee table and grabbed her back pack

"ohhhh I hate long division" she groaned copying down the first question in her text book.

After only about twenty minutes Lindsey had her math work halfway down and was getting up to grab a snack when the phone rang.

"Hello" Lindsey answered

"Hello" she called again when no one responded. Lindsey was about to hang up when a man spoke

"I'm upstairs with the children, you'd better come up." he whispered and hung up the phone

Lindsey made a face and put the phone on the table beside her and continued her homework when the phone rang again

"Hello" she picked up again

Instead of speaking ,this time the man just laughed

Lindsey got spooked and hung up the phone

"Star six nine" she whispered her self as she got ready to push the three buttons " But that cost's money and the Parkers asked me not to" she continued " so I won't"

Lindsey put the phone down once gain nad tried concentrating on her homework but it was no use she was too freaked out

"Should I check on the kids" she asked herself, " but if I wake them up they will never get back to sleep"

Lindsey closed her notebooks and sat back on the couch and watched the phone.

"Lindsey your being weird" she informed herself " your just nervous"

Lindsey shook off the fear and grabbed the empty plate her snack was on and headed for the kitchen when the phone rang again.

Lindsey slowly walked back toward the couch and stared at the phone

"He....hello"

"I'm upstairs with the children" the man whispered into the phone "you'd better come up"

Lindsey slammed the hung up he phone quickly and dialled a familiar number

* * *

Gil looked at his watch as Catherine rushed into the breakroom

"Sorry" she immediatley began apologizing, " Lindsey finished her babysitting course yesterday and yes I know she is only tweleve but the family down the street asked her to babysit until around ten and I had to drop her off and then I had to run a small errand"

"I didn't say anything" Gil smiled and handed her a white slip of paper

"So did anyone see or talk to Nicky or Sara today" Catherine asked plopping down at the table

Gil nodded his head "yeah, Nick is recovering pretty quick they want him to stay a few more days and Sara is being relesed from her lock down, no thanks to Ecklie who thought she needed a few extra days and she says she is ready to come back to work but I don't thinik it is a good idea"

"Gil, she lost one of her good friends, while she sat a few feet away what do you want her to do? Sit at home and feel guilty? Just let her come back, give her something light she will be okay"

Gil nodded again " Yeah well we will see, but for now, Warrick you are flying solo tonight and Catherine you and I have a 420 at the Tangiers"

Warrick got up to leave and stopped "What a minute, where is Greg I thought he was with us until we got our team back"

"Greg, put in some monster overtime the other day so he ot the night off, he was going to some big party with some old college buddies or something"

Warrick made a face and headed off to his crimescene, leaving Catherine and Gil alone

"So I thought about what you said the other night and I-" Gil began

Catherine cut him off " You thought about what I said!! get out" she smirked

Gil made a face " Never mind"

"Oh no, I m' sorry it's just your not really a tell your feelings kind of guy, but I am listening, what do you got?"

"I was just think about what Warrick said the other night about that the thing in ninety-three? Well I looked into it and it came up under a list of Urban Legends"

"Urban Legends?" Catherine smikred " You can't...be...serious" she paused " oh god, it all makes sense, when Sara's friend was killed, went to see her the other night and she was telling me about the scratching she kept hearing, and then you just said about the Urban legends and it all makes sense, that was one of the legends but-" Catherine was interuppted when her cell phone rang.


	6. lindsey's encounter 2

TITLE : Urband Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

"Lindsey calm down, what's the matter?"

"Someone keeps calling me Mom, some guy and he keeps telling me to check on the kids, he keeps say he is upstairs with them and that I should come up there"

"Lindsey did you star,six,nine?" she asked trying to calm Lindsey down " remember that night your friends played that prank on you?"

Lindsye sighed " I geuss your right, I should just calm down"

"Lindsey if you want me to ocme over there and stay with you I will" Catherine offered

"NO" she said a little offeneded " I am not a baby, I can do this, I will be fine"

"Okay baby, if you need anyhthing else just call me" Catherine said hanging up her phone

"Gil" Catherine called " I am going to go check on Lindsey I will meet you at the scene"

* * *

Lindsey sat back on the couch and flipped on the televison "reality tv" she commented stopping on yet another program where people will do anything for money.

After a few seconds Lindsey got board and was going to go check on the kids when the phone rang, not wanting to miss it in case it was the Parkers she ran back.

"Hello" she answered forgeting all about the prank calls she had before.

"I'm upstairs with the children, you'd better come up" the man whispered

Lindsey's eyes began to water " leave me alone" she screamed "stop calling here" she yelled and hung up her phone and dialled the operator

"Please " she whispered " I am alone at 1454 Downferd rd, I am babysitting and this man keeps calling here, he keeps saying to come up stairs that he is up their with the children an then he will laugh and hang up."

"Okay calm down sweetheart what's your name?"

"Lindsey...Lindsey Willows" she replied trying to keep calm

"Okay Lindsey did you try finding out who was calling?"

Lindsey shook her head as if the women could see her " no, I can't"

"Okay" the women said with assurance " I can do it for you, and I will call you back at this number.

Lindsey hung up the phone and sat on the couch to wait. Within minutes the phone was ringing again

Lindsey was reulctant to pick up but she fought the fear and answered

"Miss Willows" the operator called into the phone " sweetheart I need you to take the phone with you and get out of the house"

"What about the children?" Lindsey asked the women "What's going?"

"Miss Willows please?" the women begged " the police are on the way"

Lindsey kept the phone to her ear and headed for the front door when she heard the creaking of a door from upstairs and footsteps coming down the hallway. Lindsey did not wait to see who it was an ran for the front door and outside to the street as her mother and the police drove up.


	7. interview

TITLE : Urband Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

Lindsey ran out the front door and into the arms of her mother. 

"Lindsey what's going on?"

Lindsey tried to catch her breath " Mom....there's...som.... someone in the house..."

Catherine made a face "What do you mean someone in the house...oh god... sweetheart are you okay" Catherine asked running her hands over Lindsey's face checking her over to make sure she was not hurt.

"Lindsey? Catherine?" Gil called running over to the two " What's going on Brass just paged me to come over here. What happened?"

Catherine wrapped her arm around Lindsey and led to her toward the ambulance that was pulling up "Mom I'm fine I just need to knoe if the children are okay"

Catherine ,Gil and Lindsey watched the front door in anticipation

"Mom what if there..." Lindsey began

"No" Catherine shook her head " don't think like thta I am sure the kids are just fine"

The three watched as the officers walked out of the house with two small children following behind.

"Alisha, Matty" Lindsey called and ran to the children to hug them " you're okay"

Matty and Alisha just loked at eachother, unaware of what was really happening.

"Lindsey" Matty whispered " When's mommy coming home?"

"Mommy will be home soon Matty but right now we have to take a special ride to the police station"

* * *

After the the police secured the scene and had escorted the children and Lindsey to the police station they began to interview Lindsey 

"Lindsey" Brass sat down across from her " Can you tell me what exactly happened to night?"

Lindsey looked over at her mom with a worried look on her face

"I't's okay Lindsey you can tell him" Catherine whispered

Lindsey let out a large breath " Okay, well I started my homework around seven or ..no seven thirty and then about twenty minutes or so later the phone rang and the nam on the other end said that he was upsatirs with the children and that I should go up ther and check on them and the he would laugh and hang up"

Brass made a face and took some notes " did he say anything else?"

Lindsey shook her head " No, that's all he kept saying, it was scary and then kept calling back so I called my mom and she asked me if I needed her to come over and I told her no that I was just worried because it was my first babysitting job and that I would be just fine but then he called back and I wiggd so I called the operator because I didn't know what else to do adn then the operator called me back and said she had called the police and to get out of the house and then I heard footsteps coming down the upstairs hallway and soI just ran.... did you find out who it was?"

Brass looked over at Gil and Catherine who were standing against the wall and then back at Lindsey " Yeah sweetheart we caught him"


	8. greg's attack

TITLE : Urban Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

Catherine sighed as she slipped down in the chair across from GIl in his office

"How's Lindsey?" Gil asked her, knowing very well Catherine was worried.

"She's asleep but it took awhile she's so freaked out and she knows that Brass was jsut trying to make her feel better, she knows he didn't find the guuy"

"What's that" she leaned forward as Gil flipped through a booklet of papers infront of him.

"Urban Legends" he replied " and there it is" he said handing the stapled pages to Catherine

Catherine made a face as she read the subtitle aloud "The Babysitter and the man upstairs"

Gil watched as Catherine read through the paper " the only thing he changed was the fact the he let the children live. Why would he go through all that trouble?"

Gil shook his head " I don't know but " Warrick was right I found a page of notes about what Nick told us happened to him as well as whatSara went through. Looks like we've got a real nutcase "

"This is unbelivable" Catherine whispered to herself as she flipped through the pages " Well I haveread enough" she sighed as passed the papers back to him " I am going to check on Lindsey"

Gil put the pagesdown and followed after Catherine

"She's still asleep" Catherine whispered to him as she turned to leave the room " this is going to have such an effect on her" She spoke to Gil as they walked back to his office and sat on his couch.

"She's strong" Gil assured " just like her mother" he whispered and smiled at Catherine " plus she also has you to help her through it...she's very lucky"

Catherine smiled at Gil " thank you, but part of my being so strong has to do with having a best friend to help me"

Gil watched as Catherine stared at the floor " what of he would have...."

Gil cut her off " but he didn't and that's all that matters" he replied looking in to her eyes " everything is going to be just fine"

Catherine hid her fear with another smile " I hope so"

* * *

It was far past midnight by this time andgreg and his buddies were still going strong.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG" the group of guys yelled as thebeer was pured through the funnel and intoGreg 's mouth. " YEAHHHHHHHHH" the crowd cheered as Greg tried to stand up and took a waved to the fans

"Oh man" Greg called to his friends "am I going to be messed up tommorw and I have to wokr tommorw night guys, I don't htink I can drink anything elese, my boss would freak if I came to work even a little hung over"

"So don't go man" one of his friends yelled " you can come back tommorow night and do it all over again"

Greg shook his head " No way, I have to get going" Greg grabbed his coat and headed for what he thought was the front door on the way he bumped into a man

"Soo...Sorry dude" Greg slurred trying to see through the lurring of his eyes "so..."

With that Greg fell to the floor and everything went black


	9. red ice?

TITLE : Urban Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update!!

I dearly apologize for the spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes in the previous chapters,

I have yet to get spell check and my brain can only register so much before it overloads, having said that I have given my brain adequate vacation time and I will see if he can do better..... any way on with the fic... oh and thanks to the readers who are sticking with me and reviewing you are all great.......here we go!!!!

* * *

Greg woke up in what looked like a bathroom but he was not certain until his eyes came into focus. He slowly looked around still feeling a little groggy. 

"Oh man" he whispered " How much did I Drink?"

Greg rubbed the side of his head and went to move his body forward whe nhe realized he was in bathroom, in fact he was in the bathroom and in the bathub and for some strang reason he was missing his clothes and he was covered in ice, funny looking ice at that.

"Red Ice?" he whispered trying to recap from last nights party, "Guys ?" he called out hoping one of his buddies would come and help him out of the tub before he froze to death.

"Come on Guy's I am freezing, how is this funny at all?"

Greg waited for a few seconds and could not stand the cold much longer.

He leaned over the side of the tub and slowly dragged out his body. As he was pulling his half numb body to the floor he felt a sharp pain and yelled out.

"Damit" he screamed when he realized the red ice was only red because he had been cut, no not just cut but slashed.

Greg made a face as he tried to stand up and hold on to his now bleeding wound.

"What the hell did you guys do to me?" he yelled thinking all his frinds had pulled a prank and were waiitng outside the bathroom door iching to laugh in his face, only Greg could not see how this could be funny, in fact it was rather pain full.

Greg tried to stay on his feet but was far to weak to move , he slowly slid down the wall and looked around the bathroom floor for his clothes and his phone.

Keeping pressure on his wound he reached for his phone, causing extreme pain as he did so and dialled the first person he could think of, besides Sara of course.

"Brown"

"Warrick Oh thank God, look man you have to come get me, I was at this party and I guess I passed out and I woke up in a bath tub full of ice and there is blood everywhere and it's my blood man"

On the other end Warrick was making a face " Greg are you drunk by any chance?" Warrick chuckled

"Not funny, I am in some serious mess, I don't think I can take the pain anymore just get here before I pass out" Greg begged " Not joking Warrick"

Warrick agreed and Greg gave him the location and kept him on the phone while he headed to his tahoe.

"Hey Gris" Warrick said sticing his head in the break room where Lindsey and Gil were watching the tv, I am going to get Greg he sounds like he's in trouble, when I get there I will call you"

"Trouble?" Gil responded " you want me to come, Lindsey will wait here until Cath get's back, or I could bring her but her mother might freak"

"Wait" Warrick began "Where did Catherine go?

Gil looked over at him again " She ran home for something, said she would be back in an hour"

Warrick shook his head "You let her go off by herself?" Warrick could nt believe what he was hearing "Okay well, get her back here asap, I think our guy got to greg, but I can't be sure until I see him so I am taking a few officers and they are meeting me"

Warrick took off, as fast as he had come in and Gil reached for his phone to contact Catherine.

* * *


	10. Catherine's attack

TITLE : Urban Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

With Lindsey traumatized,Sara on lock down and Nick still in the hospital recovering the remaining members of the csi graveyard shift thought nothing else bad could possibly happen.......they were wrong.................

* * *

Gil tried once more to contact Catherine but kept on getting her voicemail.

"Uncle Gil is something wrong?" Lindsey asked when she noticed the worry on Gil's face " Is something wrong ....Is my mom okay?" she began to panic.

Gil wrapped his arm around her "No sweetheart, I..with...well, with everything that's been going on I just want to keep your mom and everyone else safe tht's all." he smiled trying to calm her.

Lindsey just stared at him as if to tell him he was lying

"Uncle Gil" she whispered " try again" she said pointing to his cell phone

Gil lifted his thumb to dial when it began to vibrate in his hand

"Grissom" he answered

Lindsey watched in anticiption as he nodded his head to the caller on the other end.

As soon as he hung up she questioned him

"Was that my mom? Is she okay?"

Gil shook hs head " No it was Warrick, he is at the hospital with Greg and he needs me there"

Gil got up to wallk to his office as Lindsey followed behind

"What about me?" she asked trying not to sound scared

Gil grabbed his jacket and his keys, " I promised your mom I would stay with you, you can come with me, I would never leave you alone."

Lindsey smiled and ran back to her mom's office to get her coat.

* * *

Catherine made her way back to the Tahoe after locking up her home.

She threw the overnight bag she had packed for Lindsey and herselfacross the front seat andclimbed in the front.

As she made her down the street she noticed the orange light telling her she was running out of gas.

"Low fuel?" she questioned " I thought I filled up yesterday?"

Catherine shrugged it off as nothing and detoured toward the nearest gas station.

* * *

Gil and Lindsey walked toward the front desk as Warrick came toward them.

"Warrick!" Gil called out " What's going on?"

Warrick looked down at Lindsey and then back at Gil

"It's not good, Greg was atthis party and I guess he drank alot, I mean he was really messed up and when he woke up after passing out he was in a bathtub full of ice."

Warrick looked back down at Lindsey and then changed his tone to a whisper "Someone stole his kidney"

Gil made a face " What?"

Warrick nodded " I know, it's messed up, cut him up and everything..he's out right now, they don't know when he is going to wake up,and the doctor said he is going to need a kidney transplant, they are not sure if he can survive with just the one"

"Oh god" Gil whispered running a hand through his hair " Is Cath here, did you call her?"

Warrick shook his head " No you didn't get a hold of her?"

Gil shook his head and looked down at Lindsey who was stressing to hear the conversation.

"Try her again" Warrick said " I am going to find the doctor"

Gil was again about to call her when his cell rang

"Grissom?"

"Hello?"

No answer.....

"Catherine is that you?"

Gil looked at the screen on his phone

"Catherine Willows?"

"Catherine?" he called again " Catherine answer me"

"Not Catherine" the man said "but I am with her"

Gil looked over at Warrick who was running bak to him

"Where is she?" he asked trying to keep the man on the phone

"Tell Warrick he is next" the man snapped

"Who is this, what do you want, where is Catherine?" Gil began to panic

"You don't know me, But I know you, I know all of you, and I hate you, every last one of you, soon enough it will be your time, say hi to sweet dear Lindsey for me, she's never going to see mommy again" he began to laugh

"Look" Gil tried to reason " don't hurt her...don't"

Gil stopped when the line went dead " Hello?"

"Uncle Gil?" Lindsey began " Whats happening?"

"Warrick" Gil looked to him " Take Lindsey to the cafeteria and I will try and get ahold of Catherine"

* * *

Catherine waited inside the gas station as the man pumped her gas.

"50.05 " the gas attendant said walking back behind the counter.

As she rummaged through her purse to find her money the nam watched her with a strande twisted expression on her face. Catherine pulled at a credit card and handed it to the man.

The man swiped her card amd looked back at her tahoe through the window and then back at Catherine.

"There is something wrong with your card" the man snapped " I will try again"

Catherine made a face " Something's wrong! what are you talking about the receipt is printing?"

Catherine felt uneasy as the man watched her.

"No" the man shook his head and grabbed her wrists " It will just take a second."

Pulling her hand away,Catherine began to panic and started to back away from the man and inched her way toward the exit.

"WAIT!" the man yelled "STOP!"

Catherine turned and raced out the door and towad the tahoe as the man came after her.

Catherine jumped in her tahoe and sped off watching the man through the review mirror completely unaware of the man in her backseat.


	11. Catherine's attack

TITLE : Urban Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

TITLE : Urban Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

Catherine looked through her review mirror as she left the gas attendant in the distance.

After a few seconds she felt a load of relief fall off her chest and she let out a long sigh.

"That was weird" she whispered to herself "Weird"

Catherine reached across the seat to grab her cell phone from the side pocket of her bag. Catherine felt around but could not find her phone.

Catherine slowed down her speed and lifted up the bag, that's when she heard it ring. Catherine leaned forwad trying her best to keep her eyes on the road and reached down infront of the passenger side seat.

"What's is it doing down there?" she asked herself as she picked it up and answered

"Gil! you won't believe this the weirdest thing just happen to me" Catherine was about to continue when Gil cut her off.

"You need to get to Desert Palms immediatly, Greg has been attacked and this guy just called me and said he was with you, are you okay?"

Catherine raised her eyebrow " He said he was with me? that's weird ...well I was just at the gas station and this guy totally gave me the creeps anyway I got out of there and I am on my way back to the lab, but I will come to the hospital instead...What happened to him?"

"Someone stole his kidney"

Catherine was in shock and was not sure if he was joking or what to say to him

"Cath? Are you there?" he began to worry " Cath are you okay? Are you sure you are alone, I swear he called me from your phone"

Catherine shook off the shock and replied "Why would someone do something so..Wait a minute from my phone, but my... phone...was...in..."

Catherine froze in shock when she saw the shadow rising up in the back seat through the review mirror and the gleam of the moon light shining of of the axe he held in his hands

"GIL!" she screamed as she slammed on the breaks, at the same time as the ax welding mainiac rasied his arm to swing.

Catherine ducked as the axe crahsed through the drivers side window

"GIL!" she called again

Catherine dropped her phone and swung the drivers side door open as the man grabbed her by the back of her head and proceded to pull her into the back seat.

"Let go! Stop!" she screamed " Gil!!"

Catherine started swinging and scratching at the masked man " NO! STOP!"

Catherine raised her hand and salmmed the man in the face with her palm and reached for the door.

By this time the man had dropped his axe in the front seat but had a new weapon, a butcher knife.

As Catherine opened the door, the man raised his knife and brought it down on the back of Catherine's leg.

Catherine screamed out as she leaned forward and fell from the suv

She quickly pulled her self to her feet and tried to run with her injured leg, Catherine could feel the warm blood running down the back of her leg soaking her pants.

Catherine did not stop to even look behind her as she ran.

Catherine felt a small sense of relief when she saw the lights of the gas station.

* * *


	12. betrayed

TITLE : Urban Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

TITLE : Urban Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

Gil's face went white with horror as if he had seen a ghost, all he could do was hold the phone to his ear in hopes that Catherine would come back or would call him.

Warrick had soon finshed in the cafeteria and was heading back due to lindsey's pleads to know what was going on, when he saw Gil, he instantly knew something was wrong.

"Gris?" Warrick walked up to him slowy " Grissom?" he called again

Gil snapped out of his trance " Warrick, he is with her, this guy is with Catherine ,she was screaming and I...I.. she was calling me and I couldn't, and there was glass breaking and I could hear him breathing, I could her him and she.. she.." Gil had not realized Lindsey was standing there with him

He looked down at Lindsey who's face was too, full of worry

"Is my mommy okay?"

Gil grabbed her arm and lead her to the chair to sir "I'm sorry sweetie , I did not realize you were there,"

Lindsey pulled away from him and glared "So? You weren't going to tell me, if I had not come down here with Warrick, you weren't going to tell me?" Lindsey paused and looked up a Warrick "Is it the same man, the one from when I was babysitting?"

Neither of the men answered

Lindsey felt betrayed " Why would you do that? Why would you keep that from me, she's my mom."

"Lindsey" Gil tried to think of something to say " your too-" But lindsey cut him off

"I'm tweleve, I'm not a baby!" Lindsey snapped

"But Linds, I" he tried again

"My name is Lindsey....You were lying to me this whole time, and you would have kept on lying, Uncle Gil I trusted you, my mom trusts you"

"Lindsey I-" another failed attempt

"No, I hate you!...I hate you!, I'm going to go find my mom" she pushed Gil out of her way and ran down the hospital hallway

"LINDSEY!" Gil called going after her, Warrick quickly behind

* * *

Catherine moved as quick as she could to get back to the gas station, for a moment she had to stop, looking behind her to see if she was still being chased.

After not seeing her attacker anywhere she felt her body slowing down, until she was full out walking trying to keep up some pace and catch he breath that had been lost way back down the road.

Now it was not that Catherine was on a completely secluded road, there had been some homes futher up the had moments before the gas station, but Catherine had to get to them if she wanted some help.

As she limped along the side of the road, the lights of civlization grew closer and closer, and she began to feel the sense of relief she had felt earlier.

After regaining some lost energy, Catherine began to pick up her pace once more.

"_This is it,"_ she thought " _A few more yards and this nightmare will be over."_

Catherine's journey to safety came to an end when she looked up ahead and saw the man that had been behind her, now standing in her path.

Catherine stopped dead in her tracks and the tears began to fall. Catherine let out a call for help.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" she yelled "HELP ME!"

The man slowly started toward her catching her off guard and Catherine turned and ran back in the direction of her tahoe.

"Oh God" she scremaed when she arrived to the spot where she had thought she left the tahoe. There on the ground she saw the glass from the broken window, some blood drops from her wound even the skid marks where she had slammed the breaks.But no tahoe.

Not being able to waste anymore time, Catherine continued down the road to escape the mad man. She quickly changed route and ran into the wooded area, being closed in would give her a better chance, then being out in the open.


	13. in pursuit

TITLE : Urban Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

Gil raced after Lindsey through the hospital and outside to the parking lot.

"Lindsey stop!" he called while he wasgrabbing the back of her jacket " You can't run off to find your mom, you need to stay here with my whether your mad or not"

"Let go of me!" Lindsey screamed " I don't have to listen to you, your not myfather andyou will just tell me more lies"

Gil was hurt by that statment but he did not give up. "Lindsey I did not mean to keep anything from you, I just did not want you to worry" Gil tried to convince her. " I just wanted to know what was going on for certain before I told you"

"Where is she?" Lindsey asked as she began to cry " Am I ever going to see her again?"

Gil pulled her into a hug

"I am going to find your mom okay, everything is going to be fine, I promise"

Gil knew he shold not be making any promises to her, not until he knew for sure what had happened to Catherine but it was the only way to regain her trust and calm her down.

"What do you say we go back inside and try to call your mom again?"

Lindsey hesitated for a second and then agreed " Okay"

* * *

Catherine wandered aimlessly through the wooded area trying to find an escape route, it had been more then a few minutes since she had seen or heard her attakcer and she was wondering if he knew the area better then she had.

Catherine looked back behind her before coming to rest on the large tree

"Okay Catherine " she coached herself " You just have to think, think and everything will be fine.

Catherine walked abit more and that is when she saw it.

Catherine ran over to the abandon veichle and swung the driver's side door open after quietly climbing inside and to the back, began to frantically search for her cell phone.

Catherine quickly dialled Gil's cell number and impatienly waited for him to answer.

* * *

"Catherine" he answered " Are you okay, where are you"

"Gil" she whsipered into the phone " I'm out on highway fif'-"

_**CRACK**_

"Cath?" Gil called again " Cath?"

Catherine paused when she heard the crack and whipped her head around, when she turned back she saw him. He had found her.

Catherine ducked out of sight as the man slowly walked toward the veichle and pushed his face against the tinted windows. Catherien sqeezed her eyes closed and held her breath as he stuck his head through the broken window.

Catherine's body began to quiver and her breathing grew heavy, so heavy that she had to cover her mouth to try and quiet herself

By ths time the phone had cut out and Catherine was lying still in the back of the tahoe.

Once more she brought her head up and felt relief when she saw he was leaving the area.

Catherine sighed and brought the phone up to dial when it began to ring.

The man turned around and walked back toward the tahoe.

Catherine climbed through to the front seat while gripping the phone.

"1...2..3" she counted to herself and swung the passengers side door open and was running once again


	14. gas station

TITLE : Urban Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

Catherine continued running and before she knew it, she had reached the gas station.

Catherine ran inside the store and pulled the door shut and locked it behind her.

"Please" She limped over the gas attendant who was staring at her from behind the counter.

"You have to help me! There is a man and he is after me!"

The gas attendant quickly walked over the the door and flipped his open sign to closed and helped Catherine to the back of the store.

"You stay here" he smiled at her " I will be right back, lock the door behind me"

The man left and Catherine locked the door behind him

Catherine sat for a few moments before she realized she was still clutching her cell phone.

* * *

Gil watched Lindsey as she lay across the chairs and slept. It had been an hour since he had heard from Catherine and there was nothing he could do for her, he had contacted Brass and Brass had every officer in town out looking for her, but he promised he would not leave Lindsey.

Gil's head began to nod and his eyes began to close, he was drifting off to sleep when the ringing of his cell phone woke both him and Lindsey.

A sense of hope was upon him when he saw the caller id.

"Catherine?" he answered

"Gil?" she whispered " Oh God Gil, I was so freaked out"

"Cath, sweetheart where are you?"

Catherine let out a small sigh "Highway fifty-six, I was driving and..and"

Gil listened on the other end as Catherine began to cry

"Catherine, it's okay now, I am on my way, just stay where you are, it is going to be okay"

After informingBrass and Warrick, Gil and Lindsey gathered in his tahoe and drove out to highway fifty-six to meet Brass.

* * *

Catherine sat in the back room and waited for the gas attendant to return.

"Catherine?" A voice called from the other side of the door " Open up, everything is fine now"

Catherine got up from the chair she was sitting in and began to unlatch the door when she stopped.

"I don't recognize your voice, how do I know it's safe, are the police here?"

The man behind the door did not reply right away

"Sir?" Catherine called

"It's me Catherine, open the door, "

Catherine made a face " How did you know my name?"

"What?" the man replied

Catherine took a step back from the door " My name, how do you know my name, I never told you"

" Ma'am open the door, so we can get out of here"

Catherine did not respond

"DAMIT BITCH!" the man yelled " OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Catherine felt the tears coming back

"Leave me alone!" she screamed " Please just leave me alone"

From the other side of the door Catherine could hear footsteps decending. She slowly walked toward the door and put her ear against it.

As she slowly slide down the back of the door and sobbed she heard the footsteps returning and then the loud crack when the axe broke through the door.

Catherine quickly scrambled backward and watched in horror,she quickly got to her feet and went towad the only way out of the room, a small window. Catherine lifted the chair she was sitting in and used it to break the window.

She had one foot out when she realized the man was no longer trying to break down the door, in fact he was no where in sight.

Catherine backed away from the window, waiitng for the maniaic to show up.

"Catherine?" a familair voice called out

Catherine walked toward the door and peered through the small crack

"Catherine Are you here?"


	15. lucky number 6

TITLE : Urban Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

" Brass?" Catherine called when she heard the male call out her name. " Is that you?"

"Catherine" He called again " Where are you?"

"Back here" Catherine ran back toward the door and peered through the slits that the axe had caused " Right here"

Brass kicked in the door and Catherine limped out

"Are you hurt?" he asked helping her to the front of the store

Catherine who at this point was exhaustednearly fell into his arms " He stabbed me in the leg, but I'll be okay I just I just want to go home,I want tosee Lindsey"

* * *

At the same time as Brass and Catherine were coming out Gil and Lindsey were pulling up.

Lindsey who barley waited for the denali to park jumped out and ran toward her mother.

"MOM!" she screamed " Mom you're okay, I was so worried"

Catherine reached to the ambulance and sat in the back as Lindsey gripped onto her

"You scared me" Lindsye whispered to her mother

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked her daughter

Lindsey nodded " Uncle Gil took good care of me" she smiled as he came running up to the two.

"Gil!" Catherine called as he approached.

"Oh god" Catherine whispered to herself as Gil wrapped his arms around her " I was so afraid, I thought he was going to kill me, it was horrible"

Gil squeezed her tighter " I'm so sorry, Im sorry that I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry I should have come with you and I didn't think."

"Gil" she cut him off it's okay, it's not your fault and look she should him her leg as the paramedic came to bandage her up. " Just a little scratch, I am fine..now that you two are here" she smiled down at Lindsey and then back at Gil.

Gil lowered his head and started at the ground letting out a small sigh.

"What?" Catherien asked " sitting back down " What's the matter" she put a hand on his face"

"It's just" he paused " I almost lost you tonight, Lindsey almost lost you and I would have wasted so much time by not telling you, I have taken my feelings for granted and tonight I realized what you, and Lindsey really mean to me"

Catherine made a face " Telling me what Gil?"

Gil looked down at Lindsey who was smiling as if to say she knew exactly what was going to happen.

Gil winked at Lindsey and she nodded her head in approval

"Catherine almost losing you tonight has made me realize that .. that I love you and if I am not able to spend the rest of my life with you and with Lindsey then I don't what my purpose from this point on would be."

Catherine opened her mouth to speak but tears were the only thing that came from her, with that she leaned forward and pulled him close to her and kisssed him.

Gil was the first to pull away " Does that mean?"

Catherine smiled and wiped her tears " I guess it does" she pulled him back into a hug.

* * *

From a safe distance he watched them, he watched them like they were animals he was preying on. He watched them and the more he watched the more he hated.

He took one more puff of his cigarette and threw it out of his window. He then took a small cloth and proceeded to wiped the sweat from his forehead and then the blood off of the knife he used to injure Catherine with.

"Soon enough " he murmered to himself " Soon enough you will all know, soon enough he will know" The man pulled out a peice of paper with a list of names he then took his pen from the glove compartment and wrote something down and smiled wickedly.

"Lucky number six" he chuclked as he wrote Warrick's name down on his peice of paper.


	16. SPIDERs

TITLE : Urban Legends 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything  
to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

The remaining members of the night shift and Lindsey all gathered back at the lab to figure out what they were to do next.

Lindsey had fallen asleep on the couch in the break room while the others sat around the room. On the second couch Catherine was nestled in Gil's arms, and Warrick was slouched in a chair at the table.

"What do we do now?" Warrick spoke up " I mean, were investigators we do this all the time, but we can't seem to figure out what's happening to us or who's do this to us."

Gil sat up slowly bringing Catherine with him. " I don't know,Brass has swing shift looking for anything at the scene to find out who attacked Catherine but so far we don't have any leads, all we can do now is stay together and hope to figure this out."

"Swing Shift?" Warrick replied " What about day shift?"

Gil shrugged " Ecklie's still at conference and their case load is heavy enough. And we don't much of a team right now"

While the two men were talking Catherine limped toward her daughter and placed the blanket that had fallen back over her.

"Brass sent come officers to the hospital to watch over, Nick Sara and Greg. So hopefully nothing else happens to them." she sat back down and watched Lindsey

Gil knew she was hurting, all in on week her friends, her daughter and herself , had been attacked, there were only two people left and they knew their time may come soon.

"She's gonna been fine" Gil whispered to her, noticing the stare she had on Lindsey's sleeping figure. "She's strong like her mother."

Catherine nodded, a tear trickled down her face " I'm scared" she whispered.

Gil pulled her back into him and held her " I won't let anything else happen to you. I promise."

* * *

A few hours passed and the four of them were still in the break room. Catherine and Gil had stretched out on the couch together, Lindsey was still asleep on the other couch and Warrick had maneuvered himself on three chairs to try and get some rest. None of them wanted to go home or be alone.

Gil was taken from his resting state when a knock came on the closed break room door.

"Mr. Grissom?" the receptionist stepped into the room. There is a package for you at the front desk."

Gil slowly sat up trying not to wake Catherine but it was no use. Catherine sat up sleepily beside him. " Gil what's wrong ?" she whispered watching him stand up.

Gil waved at her " nothing, go back to sleep, I'll be back in a minute." Catherine nodded and laid back down. Gil headed toward the front.

* * *

When Gil came back Warrick, Catherine and Lindsey were all awake and moving.

"You want some coffee?" Catherine called to him as he came in the room.

"Gil nodded " Yes please." he set his box down.

"Hey Linds" he sat next to the her " How you feeling?"

Lindsey smiled at him and rubbed her eyes " I'm still a little sleepy." she whispered " and hungry." she got up and headed to the community fridge.

"So what is it?" Catherine asked handing him his mug.

Gil sat back " Don't know yet." he sipped his coffee

Catherine frowned " are you not going to open it?"

Gil shrugged " NO rush."

Catherine nodded " Gil?" she replied headed toward it and removing the tape. " Who's it from?"

"Don't know" he replied joining her at the table.

Warrick joined in and pulled up a chair "be careful guys you never know."

Catherine looked over at Gil who in return looked at her.

"You can do it" Catherine commented trying to lighten the situation.

Catherine stopped back and let Gil take over. He opened the flaps on the box and pulled out a cactus.

He set the cactus on the table and stepped away.

Catherine raised an eyebrow " What the hell?"

"It's a cactus" Gil turned to her

Catherine set down her mug. "I know that, why would someone send you a cactus?"

Gil shrugged I don't know but it looks ancient, let me go get a book from my office and I will tell you more."

Gil headed toward his office leaving the cactus with the others.

When he returned he noticed the three of them huddled together in the corner.

Gil made a face " what are you doing?"

Warrick waved his hand for Gil to be quite and come look  
"It's moving" Catherine whispered not taking her eyes of the cactus.

Gil turned to look over his shoulder and then back at the three of them " It's what?"

"It's moving" she pointed " It's moving, it's breathing."

Gil nodded his headed " Right" he said with a hint of sarcasm " breathing." he walked toward it and bent down close."See... nothing."

Lindsey looked up at her mom who looked over to Warrick, who in return shrugged and headed back toward the table.

The four of them stood in front the cactus and waited for something to happen. And sure enough the cactus moved. "

"SEE!" Catherine pointed backing away " Not crazy."

Gil closed his eyes and then remembered his book. He opened it hoping to find out what kind of cactus move on it's own.

After a few seconds he put the book down looked at the others. " I'll just get rid of it." he said standing up to pick up the cactus.

As he reached for it and side of the cactus began to spilt. Gil backed away, but not quick enough. before he knew it the cactus exploded. Out of the cactus crawled thousands of baby tarantulas came shooting.

Catherine and Lindsey stood up, their eyes wide, and full of fear.

Being completely afraid of spiders themselves screams erupted from both of them as they ran toward the exit, Warrrick close behind.

Lindsey was the first to get to the door and puled the handle.

"It won't open!" she shrieked

Catherine hated spiders and was in a sheer state of panic " move" she told Lindsey and tried for her self.

Gil who was stunned with disbelief quickly shook of his pants and headed toward the door. Sure Gil had a few of his own spiders, tarantulas even. but this ..this freaked him out.


	17. warrick

URBAN LEGEND...chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything  
to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

Gil backed away from the table and toward the door where Warrick had thrown a chair to get Catherine and Lindsey out of the room.

Out side the four of them gathered in the parking lot.

Gil headed toward Catherine knowing how much she despised spiders.

"You okay?" he asked grabbing her hands as she furiously dusted and shook off her clothes.

"Catherine!" he stopped her again " There gone."

Catherine looked up at him and shook her head " Gross" she whispered

Gil nodded " Weird" he replied pulling her into a hug " but were all fine now. " he pulled away " Linds? You okay?"

Lindsey nodded "Yeah, uncle Gil, I'm fine."

Gil turned back to Catherine " I'm gonna call Brass and the some kind of exterminator or something." He paused noticing she was extremely shaken. " You sure your okay?"

Catherine nodded " Just don't like spiders that's all."

Gil nodded as he pulled out his phone and turned his back to Catherine. Brass?" he began his conversation

"Gil?" Catherine whispered to him " Gil?"

Gil raised his hand to her as if to tell her one minute

Catherine tried again " Gil" she paused "Spider"

Gil stopped talking he could have sworn he heard her say spider.

Gil turned to her

"on your back" she backed away "it's on your back."

Not wanting to startle the spider Gil stood as still as possible, the cell phone still in his hands. He could feel the spider slowly crawling up his back. Normally Gil would be okay with this, if it were his spider. But it wasn't and he didn't want to be bit.

Brass who was still on the other end of the phone call disconnected and called him back.

The cell phone in Gil's hand started to ring and vibrate, which in his state scared him and he his body in reaction jumped.

This startled the spider and sent him darting up toward Gil's neck, before he could react the spider bit down. Gil quickly knocked it off of his neck and looked around.

"Gil?" Catherine whispered, not sure if his body was reacting to the bite or if he was just in shock.

Gil fell to the ground not quite certain of what happened next.

* * *

Gil woke up in his bed, he wasn't sure how he got there or what he was doing there but that's where he was.

He slowly sat up " What's going on?" he turned to Catherine who was sitting beside him.

"You got bit" she replied plainly Doctor said and I quote a tarantulas bite is not that serious, no worse then a bee sting."

"What about the bite...I don't..my neck..I'm numb" he stammered

"Your numb because that's what happens when you get bit by a Tarantula, you know this, you have some swelling too, but nothing we can do about it unless it stops you from breathing." she snickered

Gil nodded how was his funny to her? " It's not funny Cath"

She sighed " I know, but what else can we do to past the time," she paused " I thought I was going to lose you, and when the guy was after me, I thought I would never see you or Lindsey again.I was scared..I don't get that often"

"It's normal...to be honest I was pretty freaked out when the cactus blew up..." he stopped resting against his pillow " Do we know who sent it?"

Catherine shrugged " Nope but I think.." she stopped " Did you hear that?"

Gil sat up again " Hear what?"

Catherine shook her head " Never mind, it must be Warrick "

"Warrick?" he asked

"No one goes home alone remember?"

Gil nodded " Lindsey? Where is she?"

Catherine pointed toward the floor " Didn't want the couch, didn't want to share the bed with us."

"You want something to drink?" she flipped off the covers

"I guess" he replied as she headed toward his kitchen.

Gil rested backward and sighed. They had all been through so much in the past week, heck, in this one night. All he wanted to do was find out who was doing this so they could go on with there lives, but no one came to mind.

* * *

Warrick rolled over in the bed, he wasn't really sleeping, closed his eyes a few times, but he wasn't much in the mood for it. He wanted this to end just as much as the other. He wanted everything to be back like it was. Someone was trying to ruin the night shift and slowly they were exceeding.

He tossed around a little bit more before he found an actual comfortable spot. He wished he was in his own bed, instead of Gil's spare bedroom but until this guy who was after them was caught, none of them were allowed to be alone.All he knew was that everyone on his shift had been put thorough some kind of traumatic event and he was the only one left.

Once again he flipped over on his side this time facing away from the closet door. He was even aware that it slowly opened up and a masked figure stepped out.

Catherine rummaged around in the fridge and found two bottles of water near the back.

Closing the fridge with her foot she headed back down the hallway. Passing the room Warrick was in she heard some muffled noises.

Catherine stopped and knocked on the door " Warrick?" You okay?" she pushed the door open and stuck her head inside.

She couldn't see that well but from where she was Warrick appeared to be asleep. She reached for the light switch and stopped she didn't want to risk waking him. So she slowly closed the door and headed back to her room.

* * *

The next morning they were awaken by the constant ringing of a cell phone.

Catherine shot out of bed thinking it was hers she hobbled toward her purse.

Finding out it was neither her phone or Gil's she headed toward the bedroom Warrick was asleep in.

"Warrick?" she knocked on the door " Warrick that's your phone."

Not wanting to walk in on him, Catherine went back to wake Gil.

Gil was sitting up put of bed when she returned

"will you go in and get Warrick to answer his phone?"

Gil furrowed his brow, nodded and slowly got up..

He knocked once on Warrick's door, called to him and pushed inside.

"Warrick!" Your phone!" Gil called to his sleeping form. When Warrick didn't budge he headed toward his jacket and found his cell phone, turning it off he looked back at Warrick, Who still hadn't turned over, but was making a strange gurgling sound.

Gil walked around to see what was wrong.

Underneath him was a pool of blood dripping from his wound, soaking into the bed and onto the floor.

Gil turned and yelled to Catherine to call an ambulance.

Gil checked Warrick's pulse. low but still there.

At the door Catherine was standing with the phone, a gasp escaped her lips when she saw the wounded man.

"There is still a pulse, but I don't want to move him" he pulled her away but Catherine was still staring.

Gil turned to see what she was looking at, there on the wall written in blood, probably Warrick's was a message.

"Aren't You Glad You Didn't Turn on the Light?"


	18. ecklie returns

URBAN LEGEND...chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything  
to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

"Who could be doing this?" Catherine asked as she sat in the waiting room.

Gil sat down beside her and took her hand in his " It's strange because, the attacks are all different. look at mine, a simple spider bite. It didn't really hurt me at all. And you, whoever it was tried to kill you , and Warrick, Greg has his kidney stolen, Nick was killed in a car accident and Sara's friend was killed. I don't get why Sara's attack and mine weren't really that physical."

"I don't know" she whispered " but speaking of Sara I'm going to see how she's doing, I'll go see if she is all packed up.,It's about time they let her out."

Gil nodded and kissed her on the cheek " Hurry back, I'll wait here for you."

Catherine smiled and headed down the hall with her assigned officer.

* * *

Catherine and Sara headed down the hall back to Gil when they heard someone calling her name.

Catherine turned around. " Ecklie?" She stopped " What are you doing here?"

Ecklie reached her. " Brass filled me in, I just got back, he said he needs you and Gil at the lab. I just told Gil he told me to come get you and Sara and bring you back." he paused not sure she was convinced " They think they know who is doing this"

Catherine thought it was weird that Gil wouldn't wait for them but she shrugged it off and left the hospital with Ecklie.

* * *

Gil looked at his watch wondering what Catherine and Sara were could be doing that she had been gone for so long. He sighed and lifted himself from his chair and headed toward the second floor.

"Has Sara Sidle been signed out yet?" he asked approaching the receptionist desk.

The women nodded " Yes, she was signed out by one, Conrad Ecklie, over twenty minutes ago, she and the blonde already left with him."

Gil smiled at the women and thanked her. Wondering why Ecklie was even at the hospital and why Catherine would leave with him, he pulled out his cell and called Catherine.

"The customer you are calling is currently unavailable."

Gil didn't know what was going on. Why would she leave and then turn off her phone.

He headed back toward the guest room, where Nick was waiting for him.

"We've got to get back to the lab." Gil called to him helping him carry his bags.

"Where's Sara?" Nick asked trying to keep up"

Gil turned back to him " They should already be there. Ecklie came and got her and Catherine."

Nick followed behind " Ecklie?" he whispered to himself.

TBC


	19. lost items

URBAN LEGEND...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything  
to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

Gil and Nick arrived back at the lab and much to their surprise it was deserted. 

"Where is everyone?" Nick called from behind Gil.

Gil shook his head and continued down the hallway toward the break room.

"They should have been here by know." he whispered to himself, as he dialed Catherine's cell phone again " Come on Cath answer."

Gil dropped Nick's bag by the break room door. " I'm going down to Ecklie's office to see if he is there. Wait for me here. If Cath comes page me."

Not exactly sure what was happening Nick sat down at the table and grabbed a magazine.

Gil knocked on Ecklie's door and walked in. The room was dark and no one was there.

He flipped on the light and walked around behind his desk to use the phone.

Picking up the phone he found no dial tone. He checked to make sure if was plugged in properly and then he tried again. Nothing happened.

Gil picked up the phone, and noticed one of the connecting wires had been stripped. Not thinking much of it he opened the drawers to Ecklie's desk and began rummaging around. At the bottom of the second drawer Gil stopped when he found a black bag. Not wanting to be nosey he bypassed the bag and kept looking searching.

After a few minutes he stopped, not even sure what he was looking for he slid the drawer closed and sat back in the chair. But curiosity got the best of him and he reached in for the bag.

Gil opened the bag and froze.

* * *

Catherine was sitting in the front seat of Ecklie's tahoe and Sara as in the back.At first Neither of them spoke to him as he continued down the road. 

Catherine was the first to break the silence. " SO Ecklie" she paused " How was the conference?"

Ecklie was caught off guard with the question. " Ahh..." he stammered " It was okay, I bet Gil would have enjoyed it more so then I did."

Catherine made a face. That was it? she thought, nothing else to say?  
"Well, what did you do? I mean what was it about.?"

Ecklie ignored the question as he pulled into a hardware store parking lot.

"I'll be right back" he replied " Gil wanted me to stop for something?"

As soon as Ecklie was in the store and out of sight Sara spoke up.

"What's with all the questions? Why do we care about anything Ecklie does?"

It's just wierd that he doesn't know what conference was about. It's like he wasn't even there." Catherine replied as she popped open the glove compartment.

"What are you doing?" Sara called to her

Catherine ignored her as she pulled out his plane ticket " he never went" she whispered

"What?" Sara called confused

"The bastard never went" she said holding up the ticket. "Which means he has been in Vegas the whole time and he.." she trailed off when she pulled out his list of names. Every name had been crossed off.

"He's coming back" Sara called

Catherine threw the ticket back into the glove compartment and slammed it shut.

"Shit" she blurted out when she noticed she had dropped the small slip of paper.

Catherine reached down under the seat trying to feel for it.

"Got it! she pulled it out and crumpled it into her hands and then bent back down.

"What are you doing?" Sara called to her

Catherine didn't know, she had felt something else and she had to know what it was. She gripped the hard cover and slid it out.

"Urban Legends" she whispered slamming the book back under just in time.

Ecklie climbed in and smiled "Let's go." he said pulling back onto the road and heading toward the lab.

* * *

Gil ran out of Ecklie's office and toward the break room. " Nick!" he called " Nick!" 

Nick came staggering out into the hallway.

"It's Ecklie!" he yelled " It's Ecklie and that bastard has Catherine and Sara."

Nick made a face still confused as to what was happening.

Gil jumped on his cell and tried getting a hold of Brass...

While Nick made his way down to Ecklie's office to see what had made Gil freak out.

There on Ecklie's desk was a black mask, along with the same knife he used to stab Warrick and Catherine, the keys to Catherine's suv that were lost during her pursuit and to the left in a refrigerated cooler bag was Greg's stolen kidney .

TBC

Ya I know ...gross...


	20. slash

URBAN LEGEND...chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything  
to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

Most of the ride back to the lab with Ecklie was quiet and it raised his suspicions.

"So, Catherine" he began " Brass was telling me that you were attacked and someone stabbed you in the leg."

Catherine nodded " Yeah," she replied not wanting to give anything away " But I'm fine now and hopefully the guy who did it is with Brass right now."

Oh" Ecklie began " I don't know about that!" he paused looking over at her " It could have been so much worse though. You're really lucky to be alive or not..." he stopped

"What?" he replied " What are talking about?"

"Well" Ecklie looked over at her and winked his eye " All I am saying is that, your lucky that's all that happened to you, I mean your gorgeous and guys tend to want to be with you, maybe he had some alteriour motive."

"Gross" Catherine thought as she looked through her mirror in to the back seat to catch Sara's attention.

"What are you doing Catherine?" Ecklie called as he pulled into the parking lot.

Catherine broke her gaze. " Nothing" she whispered unhooking her seat belt. "Come on Sara" she slowly reached for the door knob.

"Catherine!" Ecklie grabbed her arm. " Did you find anything interesting?" he smirked as if everything was a big joke.

Catherine glanced at Sara and then back at Ecklie " What are you talking about?" she played dumb.

"Catherine you may think I am stupid but that's how I fooled all of you into thinking I was away at conference and really screwed up your lives."

Catherine reached for the door.

"ah ah .." Ecklie grabbed her and pulled her into him, his lips almost touching her ear.

"What did you fine when you were snooping around in my glove compartment." he whispered gripping her arm tight.

"Ecklie!" Sara called from the back seat. " Catherine ! What's going on?"

"It was him" she tried pulling away once more " He killed your friend that night, he's the one who has been attacking us."

Sara looked at Ecklie who was still gripping Catherine and glaring right back at her.

"You gonna run?" he snickered

Catherine waited until his gripped loosened as he reached for Sara.

Taking him off guard she shoot across his seat swung open his door and Sara helped pushing him out.

Catherine reached for hies keys. " Shit" she snapped when she found the ignition empty.

Catherine sighed " it's only a few feet" she spook to no one in particular " We can make it if we both run at the same time, he can only go after one of us and judging by the look on his face it may be me."

Sara shook her head " No way, we can't go out there" she looked through the window " I can't see him."

"Honk the horn" Sara piped up " If the guys are in side they will come out.

Catherine nodded and slammed her hand on the steering wheel...but nothing happened. " Oh shit." she whispered " Sara we have to run, we have to warn the others."

The two waited until the count of three and swung the doors open. As soon as Sara's feet hit the ground a knife blade jutted out from underneath the vehicle.

"Noo!" Sara screamed out as she fell to the ground.

Catherine stopped and turned. Sara was on the ground blood gushing from her ankles. Ecklie had slashed her ankles from his position. Rendering her helpless.

Catherine was going to go back for her but Ecklie rolled out from underneath and was heading right for her.

Catherine turned back and ran toward the entrance.

As she reached for the handle Ecklie's hand clamped down on her hair and pulled her backward. Catherine landed on the cement with a thud.

Not wanting to give him a chance to grab at her she rolled to the side and swung her feet around to trip him. Ecklie to landed on the ground, and Catherine made her escape.

"Gil!" she screamed limping into the lab as her stitches broke during her attack. "GIL!" she ran and collided with him.

"Catherine!" he helped her up " I was so worried..Where's Ecklie!"

"Gil!" her breathing was heavy it's Ecklie..He got Sara, she's hurt and he was.. he was"

Catherine didn't get the chance to finish when the lights went out and the lab was pitch black.

tbc


	21. herekittykittykitty

URBAN LEGEND...chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything  
to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

The lights went out and the lab was pitch black. Gil protectively tightened the grip he had on Catherine.

"GIl?" She whispered " What are we going to do?"

Gil looked around him, it was so hard to see.

"Get down!" he whispered pulling her to the floor. " If we stay standing it will be easier for him to see us."

He backed them against the all trying to figure out what to do next.

"Gil, Sara needs an ambulance."

Gil nodded. " The phones are dead, and my cell is almost there too."

Catherine sighed " I don't have mine it must have fell out when Ecklie grabbed me."

Gil leaned forward looking to both sides of him, still he couldn't see much but he could hear ten times better."Nick?" he whispered when he heard footsteps in the distance " Nick is that you?"

No one responded.

"We have to get out of the hall." Gil whispered in her ear "stay on the ground and keep close."

Catherine nodded, Gil assumed she agreed

"Let's go" he commanded

Gil led the way. Catherine followed behind.  
Felling the way as he went he felt the wall end. His choices were left, right or straight.

"We should go left, I think the locker room is this way." Gil whispered unaware he was talking to himself because Catherine wasn't there.

"Catherine?"

Silence

"Catherine?"

* * *

One hallway back Catherine was frantic.

"Gil?" she whispered hoping he was a few feet ahead. "Gil?"

Wanting deperatley to find him she called out again, not caring how loud she was.

"GIL!"

Her voice echoed through the silent corridor.

"GIL?"

Gil stopped and turned his body around trying to backtrack. "CATHERINE?"

"GIL? Where are you?"

"Catherine follow my voice." he replied " You're okay, Follow my voice"

Catherine kept low to the ground " GIL I.." she froze. Behind her she could hear breathing. Deep breathing and it scared her.

"Gil?" she whispered knowing it couldn't have been him.

A light flashed in her eyes, a hand grabbed at her, in one yank she was lifted clear off the ground, and being dragged down the hallway.

"NO!" she tried to resist him."GIL!" she screamed " HELP ME!"

Catherine fought, her hands flew up and she scratched and clawed. Ecklie dropped her to the ground and she scurried to her feet. Unaware of where she was going she only prayed she didn't run smack dab into a wall.

She kept running, her hands suspended in front of her.

She took another step and he grabbed her pulling her to the side.

"Catherine., I 've got you, you're okay."

Catherine wanted to be strong, but she broke down and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Cath, sweetie, I know your afraid but we have to keep moving." Catherine pulled away and wiped her tears. "Okay" she whispered and they were on the move again.

* * *

In the parking lot Sara managed to pull her weak body up and halfway into the tahoe to reach Catherine's cell phone.

She was losing blood fast and she hadn't much more time or energy when she dialed 911.

"911,Whats your emergency?"

With every thing she had she muttered the address into the phone and she blacked out.

* * *

Back inside Ecklie was stalking the halls, he had clearly planned his attack because he had no trouble finding his way around in the dark.

Gil and Catherine were a few feet from the locker room when he came traipsing down the hallway.

"I know you two are down here." he tormented. " I 'll find you Gil...Catherine too."

Gil pulled Catherine against him and they hugged the wall as much as possible.

Catherine's body was trembling. When Ecklie was just a few feet from them her breathing grew intense. Gil had no choice but to clamp his hand over her mouth to keep them from being discovered.

Ecklie kicked his way into the locker room.

"CATHERINE...here kitty ..kitty..kitty" he chanted " I'm gonna find you.."

Gil slowly removed his hand when the locker room door swung shut. If that was the locker room. he thought to himself

" Then the men's bathroom must be right here." he whispered leaning backward the two tumbled into the washrooms and locked the door behind them.


	22. pure jealousy

URBAN LEGEND...chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything  
to do with Urban legends used within the fic

**

* * *

**

With the bathroom door locked, Catherine and Gil huddled close together...the only thing they could do was wait.

Catherine's body trembled as Gil held her close.

"What do you think he wants?" she paused " I mean why do you think he is doing?"

Gil shrugged " I don't know" he gently took her face in his hands " But I am not going to let him hurt you anymore."

Catherine nodded " I'm scared.."

Gil pulled her into a hug " Me too.." he admitted " Me too."

Gil looked above him and noticed the window. " Look" he whispered pointed toward it.

Gil stood up along with Catherine to examine the window.

"It's too small," Catherine sighed "besides it's not meant for people to go in and out of. The screen doesn't even come out"

Catherine leaned against the wall and slowly slid down.

Gil pulled and opened his mouth to speak again when they heard Ecklie outside the bathroom. He quickly dropped down beside her and clamped his hand over he mouth. " Shh" he warned as Ecklie jostled the door handle.

Seconds later the door stopped shaking and he was gone.

Gil removed his hand and helped to her to her feet.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she watched Gil head toward the door.

Gil waved his hand at her and rested his ear against the back of the door, the silence made him feel better. For the moment Ecklie was gone and he could think clear.

Gil sighed and turned back " Okay.." he began

Gil took a step forward and it saved his life. At the same axe used in Catherine's earlier attack came smashing through the door.

Gil fell to the floor and scrambled toward Catherine. He grabbed her and pushed her into an empty stall.

Ecklie finished hacking and kicked the door in.

"Gil..." he whispered " Gil..." he called out in a sing song voice. " I know you're in here." he smiled to himself. " Catherine's in here too."

He walked slowly toward the row of stalls, five on each side, and began pushing the doors open.

"Are you in here?" he kicked the second one open" or maybe in here" stall number three swung open and it was empty.

Ecklie came to stall number four. He bent down to the floor and looking under, a smile came across his face.

Catherine stood suspended over the floor her feet resting on the toilet seat. Catherine's stitches had broke and blood was dripping down to the floor. As her pain killers slowly wore off the pressure she was feeling on her injury was overwhelming and it took everything she had not to scream out in pain.

Ecklie lifted his foot and kicked the door in,. " Hey beautiful." he smiled grabbing Catherine's arm and pulling her out.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Catherine raised her free arm and pushed him away.

"What are you doing, there's no where for you to go kitty cat."

Catherine backed away from him the whole time wondering what the hell had happened to Gil.

What do you want from us? Why are you doing this?"

Ecklie stepped toward her. " There are a lot of things I want." he smiled looking her up and down." Why am I doing this..." he paused " I have my reasons."

Backed into the wall as far as she could go Ecklie blocked any possible escape route.

"You're afraid" he whispered as he ran his hand across her cheek. " You're afraid and I love it." With that Ecklie leaned into kiss her.

Gil counted to three and charged out of his stall.

Like a football player in a tackle. Gil took Ecklie down as they crashed through the stall door.

"RUN CATHERINE!"

Catherine stepped over the two wrestling on the floor and ran into the hall. Complete darkness still surround her as she felt the wall to find her way around.

* * *

Nick woke up on the floor in Brass's office. The stench of blood filled the air.

As he slowly sat up a sharp pain ran through his back as he faced Brass who was sitting against the wall holding his head.

"Brass.." he whispered " What the hell is going on?"

Brass let out a large sigh and tried to stand " Ecklies gone nuts." he smirked as e slid toward the door and tired to open it. " We have to get out of here, he's going to go after Gil and Catherine."

"Wait" Nick tried to stand as well " What do you mean he's gone nuts?"

""He drove you off the road nick, he stabbed Warrick, tried to hack Catherine to bits, taunted Lindsey, killed Sara's friend and stole Greg's kidney" Brass paused trying to make light of their predicament. " He's probably pissed because you guys beat him at soft ball again."

Nick smirked" this is no time for jokes" he muttered as he winced in pain. " Not the time at all."

* * *

Gil rolled around on the floor trying to fight Ecklie off. Gil took a swing, and missed. Ecklie pinned him to the floor. Surprisingly he was alot strong then he looked.

"Do you know how much I hate you?" Ecklie snapped " I could kill you right now, you smug son of a bitch."

Gil struggled under him. Ecklie pulled out a knife. " I could slit you form ear to ear.. Grissom, but I want Catherine to have one last look at you before you depart. "

"You won't get away with this, everyone knows it's you."

Ecklie laughed " I know, but by morning, you'll be dead, Catherine might be with me and I'll be long gone. What do you think Gil should I spare her life or should I kill her along side of you?"

Gil spit in his face " You leave her alone. If you touch her I'll kill you."

"Watch you're mouth Gris" he mocked " I've got the upper hand. I've wanted her for quite some time, you were in the way, I know you want her too. I was top supervisor in this lab, long before you Gil" he paused " Ain't it funny how you keep getting in the way and messing things up for me?"

Gil struggled again.

Ecklie laughed " What are you trying to do?"

"Catherine is gone you know she's calling the police as we speak." Gil snapped back

Ecklie stood up and kicked him. " Wrong Gris!" he yelled " I planned this perfectly and right about now Catherine is going to find out that the doors have been chained so no one is going anywhere."

" You're insane" Gil mumbled " What the hell is this about?"

Ecklie bent down after kicking him once more " I TOLD YOU! AND WE BOTH KNOW YOU'RE NOT DUMB, the way I see it, it comes down to pure jealousy." he reached down for Gil who was injured " Now get up and let's go get our sweetheart."

TBC


	23. light

URBAN LEGEND...chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything  
to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

Catherine crawled through the dark corridor looking for some type of escape. Not knowing where to go next she felt around for the wall and rested up against it. For a moment she try to think of what to do next. She looked around her as she tried to catch her breath and then she saw it.

Further down the hall was an exit..the main exit. The moonlight slightly streamed through. Catherine sighed. She was going to get to of here and she would be able to get help.

As she got ready to make her escape she saw the red lights flashing in the parking lot.

"Sara" she whispered to herself.

Catherine reached the doors and a load of relief fell on her. This was it. She pushed against the door. Nothing happened. She pushed again, but the door wouldn't open.

Outside she could see the paramedics loading an unconscious Sara into the ambulance.

"Wait!" she screamed as she banged against the door " I'm right here" she banged again.

The paramedics slammed the doors shut and made their way around the front of the ambulance. Neither of them could hear the banging over the wail of their sirens.

'WAIT!" she screamed shaking the door furious " Please!" a tear slide down her cheek. Now what was she going to do?

Catherine watched as they pulled, now she was lost, she had no idea what to do, Gil was with Ecklie, Brass and Nick were missing and any minute Ecklie would be coming for her.

Catherine backed away from the door, again she looked around but could see nothing. She ws ready to give up when she heard footsteps approaching her accompanied by heavy breathing and aa faint whisper of someone calling her name.

"Catherine...:

She stopped moving, her heart began to race, her own breathing grew deep, her body began to tremble. Ecklie had found her.

Catherine fell to the floor and began crawling on her knees.

Ecklie he knew exactly where she was thought he would play a few games with her.

With the flashlight on his hand he flashed it off and on directly in her face.

Not wanting to give away her location she kept her hands from blocking the bright light.

Ecklie kept this up for just a few seconds more before it stopped completely, along with the whispers of her name and the breathing.

Catherine rested against a wall, hoping to death that he hadn't spotted her and that he was gone.

She let out a small sigh and wiped her bloodshot eyes.

Ecklie who was inches from her bent down onto the floor and moved forward.

Now aware he was there she froze.

Ecklie smiled to himself as he flashed on the light and held it to his face like a camp counsellor telling ghost stories.

Before she could scream a bag was dropped over her face, and she could feel her body being lifted off the floor.

TBC


	24. confrontation

"URBAN LEGEND...chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI or anything  
to do with Urban legends used within the fic

* * *

Ecklie dropped Catherine on the floor after binding her hands behind her back. Once the bag was removed from her face she quickly looked around her for any sign of the others. 

There on the floor inches from her was Gil, his hands were tied behind his back, and he wasn't moving.

Ecklie sat up on the desk and stared down at her . " I'm glad you could make it!" he exclaimed " I've been waiting for this for quite sometime."

Catherine glared at him but didn't respond.

"So what should we do to pass the time?" he smirked " Just until Gil wakes up anyway."

Catherine kept her eyes on him as he walked around Gil's desk and found his gun.

Taking it out of his desk he walked back to Catherine and squatted in front of her. "How many bullets do you think are in her kitty cat?" he whispered in her ear and brushed a strand of hair from her face. " One..maybe two.. maybe it's fully loaded, want to find out? We could play a little roulette."

Catherine flinched when she felt his hand stroke her cheek, instantly her body began to quiver as it did several times before.

Watching her with full satisfaction he smiled to himself and raised the gun.

At the sight of the gun moving closer to her, the quiver turned into an uncontrollable tremble and her eyes started to tear. " Please." she whispered. " Ecklie you don't have to do this.We'll give you what ever you want."

"Shh, shh" Ecklie hushed her and began to trace up her body with the barrel of the gun.

When he stopped at her temple with the gun still pointed Catherine let out a whimper.

Gil who had been knocked out earlier was finally came to, and at first sight of Ecklie near her he was more alert then ever " Ecklie leave her alone!" he demanded

Ecklie turned " Finally you wake up, your lucky, I was just thinking of what Cath and I could do to pass the time."

With his comment Gil glared at him " You touch her and you're dead!"

Ecklie turned to him with a large smirk on his face.

"You are in no position to threaten me Grissom." he commented as he stalked toward Gil. " No position at all."

Gil tried to stand but failed terribly and with no way to balance himself he fell back to the ground.

Ecklie raised the gun to his head and brought it down against his face "You were saying something?"

Catherine pulled on her restraints in hopes of breaking free but it was useless. " Ecklie leave him alone!" she demanded " Please. just leave him alone."

Gil and Ecklie both focused on her "Cath, be quiet I'm fine, better me then you."

Ecklie nodded " He's right Cath, If I was him I wouldn't want you to get hurt" he paused " But I'm not him and I don't care anymore, why should I? I've got no reason to."

"I don't understand" Catherine continued " Why are you doing this? Were supposed to be colleagues." she paused hoping she could bait him. " I thought we were all friends. at times we don't always see eye to eye but were in this together were.."

"Friends?" Ecklie whispered lowering the gun from Gil's face " You mean, you don't hate me?"

Catherine took a deep breath and glanced at Gil . What she had said to Ecklie seemed to be effecting him

"I don't. Gil' doesn't " She replied. Truth being they really didn't at times he was a jerk but he was just like anyone else in the lab. " Now just untie me, we can talk about this, Tell us what you want."

Ecklie tilted his head and redirected the gun " You can't sway me, What did you think I was going to fall for it?"

"You know what I want?" He continued " I want this one" he pointed at Gil "to disappear, I want to forget the day he set foot in this lab, in this city, I want to forget the day he took over MY lab... and you." he turned back to Catherine.

Catherine eyes bounced from Gil to Ecklie and back again. " That's what all this is about?" She snapped back by this time she wasn't afraid " You're jealous?What? You're angry because he can do his job and you can't?"

Ecklie backed away from Gil and stood straight up to watch her " What did you say to me?"

Behind Ecklie Gil was shaking his head trying desperately to get her attention " Catherine enough!"

"No!" Catherine snapped at Gil " He tormented my daughter, he killed Sara's best friend, he tried to kill all of us, Nick, Warrick and Greg, and the both of us Gil" she looked back up at Ecklie " All because Gil got some hard earned recognition for doing his job, and you got nothing, for doing just that."

Ecklie heart was racing, his hands began to tremble, he was pointing his gun back and forth from Catherine to Gil. All Gil wanted was for Catherine to stop provoking him but nothing could silence her now.

"Shut up!" Ecklie demanded " You shut up now, I was top supervisor in the lab, it was me, and my team that led this lab but then what happens? I get demoted so you can take over." once again he turned to Gil "It was me who got him up the curve.I could have had your ass out of here time after time. The both of you."

Demoted? Gil looked over at Catherine through Ecklie's ranting '"What do you mean demoted?" Catherine looked as confused as he did. Neither of them knew what he was talking about.

Catherine shook her head " That's bull, Gil runs circles around you, he didn't need you to get to where he is now, none of us did. Thats a sad excuse for failure. I expected more from you"

Ecklie charged at Catherine pulled her onto her feet and with one swing of the his gun he sent her sailing to the floor.

Catherine didn't bat an eye " I'm not afraid of you anymore." she growled " You're a coward."

Ecklie backed away once more and walked around Gil's desk and climbed up on top. " Not afraid?" he repeated and pointed his gun " We'll see"

Gil tried to stand once more " Ecklie, put the gun down, please this has nothing to do with Catherine , let her go, ."

"We're in this together!" Catherine screamed clamping her eyes shut. " I love you."

"Ecklie put the gun down!" Gil called again

Ecklie gripped the gun and without hesitation he pulled the trigger.

tbc


End file.
